Ino's Mission: Find Itachi's Mistress
by bashfulglowfly
Summary: The Hokage sends Ino on her first S class mission...and she'll be solo. Her assignment is to discover if the Akatsuki are in collusion with a daimyo and who is the woman believed to be Itachi's lover. Alternate Universe. THE STORY IS COMPLETE. Please Read, Enjoy and Review
1. Chapter 1

Ino's Mission: Find Itachi's Mistress

By Bashfulglowfly

**Chapter One**

"Sit down."

Ino obeyed Tsunade's order and sat in the wooden chair in front of the Hokage's desk. Tsunade leaned back in her chair and gazed at the blonde kunoichi.

Ino tried not to squirm under the older woman's intent gaze.

"I have a mission for you. It's ranked S class."

Ino's eyes widened she'd never been assigned a S class mission before. "Who will be on my team?"

"It's a solo mission."

Ino's eyes widened even further. _My first S class and I'm going by myself?! What am I getting into? Most S class missions involve teams!_

"There is a very good reason why it's ranked S class. Normally a mission like this would be rated A or even B but because of who might be involved I'm ranking it S."

"Who's involved, Hokage-sama?"

"You will be going to the estate of a daimyo who lives in Rice not far from the border of Lightning. Evidence from other missions indicate that this daimyo is in league with the Akatsuki."

Ino took a deep breath and released it slowly.

Tsunade continued. "It is believed that the daimyo's contact with the Akatsuki is Uchiha Itachi."

Ino's heart stopped and she was afraid that she was going to have to pick her eyeballs up from the floor.

"It is also rumored that Itachi has a mistress on the estate. I want you to confirm that the daimyo is in league with the Akatsuki, that his contact is Itachi and to find out whom his mistress is."

Ino felt eerily calm. "Do you want the woman killed?"

Tsunade shook her head. "Unless your life is at risk, I don't want you killing anyone. This is strictly espionage. You won't even have to have sex with anyone unless you think it's absolutely necessary."

"Yes, ma'am."

Tsunade eyed her blonde subordinate. "I want you to use as little genjutsu as possible. So dye your hair." She smiled wryly at Ino's reflexive grip on her hair. "And get contacts. I want you to be as non-descript as possible."

Ino nodded. She didn't like the idea of physically changing her hair color but if Itachi or any of the other Akatsuki saw her while she was using a henge they might feel the chakra output and wonder about her. So if she only had to concentrate on masking her chakra, all the better. "It sounds like I will be there for a while. How will I get messages to you?"

Tsunade handed over a scroll. "It's all in here. Now get out of here!"

Ino took the scroll, stood up and bowed to the Hokage. But before she could leave, Tsunade spoke again.

"Ino."

Ino turned back around to face her.

"Good mission."

"Thank you, Hokage-sama."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Ino could see the walls of the daimyo's estate in the distance as she walked up the road. It had taken her a while to reach the estate because she had stopped in various villages on the way to see if there was any gossip drifting around about the daimyo, Itachi and his mistress. But there was little to be heard other than the fact the daimyo had several samurai guarding his estate and that he had quite a bit of money despite the fact that the daimyo's lands were not the most fertile.

As she approached the walls, Ino saw that the main gate was heavily guarded. She figured that if she approached, she would be lucky if she was only chased off with harsh words then she saw a smaller road leading around the side and took that. She figured that it would lead to a smaller gate that servants and merchants would use.

She was right; a single man, who watched her alertly, guarded it. The guard shifted and readied his naginata. She stopped and bowed. "Good morning, sir. I'm looking for a job. Are there any available?"

The guard relaxed slightly but did not cease his vigilance. "There might be." He pointed to a stump that was just inside the gate. "Sit there and someone will come to get you." He pulled a cord next to the gate and in the distance Ino heard a bell ring. She sat down on the stump and pretended like she was tired. Soon a boy came running up to the guard. The guard leaned down and whispered to the boy. The boy nodded and went running back the way he came. Some time later the boy came back and ran up to Ino.

"Come this way, miss. The Housekeeper will speak to you." Ino rose from the stump and followed the boy to the House. He led her through a slightly confusing maze of hallways but she figured she'd quickly learn her way around. Her nose told her that they were getting closer to the kitchen. She could see that very room as the boy led her past the door and into a large room that was obviously the dining hall for the staff.

"Sit here." Said the boy. "Rumiko-san will be with you soon."

Ino sat down on a bench and looked around with curiosity. It was not all that large but it was larger any of the dining halls for the shinobi in Konoha. She thanked the boy politely as he slid a pot of tea and a plate of snacks in front of her. But she refrained from serving herself.

Soon an older woman appearing to be in her 50s bustled in. Ino jumped to her feet and bowed as the woman announced "I am Rumiko the Housekeeper. Sit, child. I understand you are looking for a job. What is your name? What can you do?" Rumiko looked Ino over intently.

Ino knew what the other woman saw: A young woman, a bit travel worn but neatly dressed with brown eyes and long brown hair in a neat braid. "I am Adachi Yuki, ma'am. I can clean or wash anything. I know how to sew and weave. I know some cooking."

"We have plenty of people who can do that. Do you know how to dress a woman in formal clothing and the proper hairstyles?"

"Yes, ma'am."

Rumiko sighed happily. "Good. Good. Tsubaki-sama is in need of a Lady's maid as her last one ran off with a peddler."

Ino inwardly raised an eyebrow. What sort of woman was this Tsubaki if her maid ran off with a peddler? Being a Lady's maid was a prestigious position that many servants would kill to have.

Rumiko smiled. "I know what you're thinking, Yuki-san. Tsubaki-sama is the kindest person you will ever meet. The maid was just an idiot who listened to the sweet words of a seducer." The older poured two cups of tea; passing one over to Ino then began to question her more thoroughly.

Thirty minutes later Ino was more exhausted from Rumiko's questioning than from the trip to get to the estate.

Rumiko smiled with pleasure. "Very good. I think that you will be perfect for Tsubaki." She stood. "Let me show you to your room then I will take you to Tsubaki."

888888

After Rumiko showed Ino to the room she would be using and allowed her a moment to put down her pack then showed her another room down the hall. "This is the bathing room for the female staff." She looked at Ino sternly. "I will not tolerate any shenanigans with the men and their bathing room. Do you understand me, Yuki-san?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. You will be expected to bathe every night no matter what. I'm sure you've been walking a while. Clean up and I will introduce you to Tsubaki-sama. I'll be back in 15 minutes."

Ino quickly dashed back to her room, grabbed a clean dress and ran back to the bathing room and washed herself. Rumiko was true to her word and was back in 15 minutes. "Follow me." Ino followed obediently. "You will find Tsubaki-sama to be easy to work for. You won't have to dress her formally too often but perfection will be expected."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You will not have to worry about advances from The Master either. He isn't here right now but he loves Tsubaki-sama too much."

Ino frowned. "The daimyo is not here?"

"The daimyo, Tsubaki-sama's father, is here. The Master is not here. You won't have to worry about The Master's partner either. He prefers women with some padding on their bones rather than skinny girls." Rumiko grinned at her.

Soon they were out of the maze of inner hallways and were outside. Rumiko led Ino towards an area that Ino determined to be towards the back of the huge house. Soon she heard squealing that sounded like a small child.

The two women rounded a corner and sitting on the floorboards was a young woman. Not much older than Ino. Her hair was long, thick and deep brown. Her yukata was simple but she could see that it was made from cotton, something that was rare in this area, so it was an expensive item.

In the woman's arms was a little girl about one year old. The child wiggled and squirmed, reaching out towards the pond that was just below.

"No, Chouko-chan. You can only watch the fish. You cannot play with them." The woman's voice was soft and gentle. "See that fish? The big one that is black and white? See him sneak up on that dragonfly? See? Whoops! The dragonfly got away!"

The baby squealed and patted her hands together. The woman laughed and rubbed her nose against the baby's cheek making her squeal again.

"Tsubaki-sama."

The woman looked up. Her eyes were green. Not as vibrant as Sakura's more like the cool depths of the forest. "Good morning, Rumiko-san. I trust things are well."

"The household is running smoothly, my Lady. Tsubaki-sama, this is Adachi Yuki. She arrived today looking for work and I have questioned her extensively and I believe she will be perfect as a Lady's Maid for you."

"I see." Tsubaki looked at Ino. Her eyes seemed to see into Ino's soul and she hoped that Tsubaki couldn't read her mind. "I shall give you a try. I think one month will be enough to decide if we suit each other. And if not, you will get your wages for that time and be sent on your way with no hard feelings, yes?"

Ino smiled. "Yes, Tsubaki-sama."

Tsubaki smiled and stood, holding the baby in her arms. "I doubt Rumiko-san told you but this is my daughter, Chouko." The baby laughed and waved her arms. "She has a nanny but she spends most of her time with me and therefore with you, Yuki-san. Will that be a problem?"

"No, ma'am." Ino tried not to stare at the child but she had seen children who looked like Chouko before.

Uchiha children.

_Is this child Itachi's? Is Tsubaki-sama Itachi's mistress? The daughter of a daimyo?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Ino knew she didn't have much time. Tsubaki was due back from the evening meal with the daimyo at any moment.

She had been at the estate for just over a week and had systematically searched Tsubaki's room. But she could only search a little at a time since Tsubaki did not often leave her rooms. Ino wasn't sure why but for some reason the Daimyo did not like his daughter or, at least, did not want her in his presence.

Ino gently ran her fingers across the board and found what she was looking for. Gently she pressed down and the floorboard popped up. Quickly she lifted it and set it aside. Peering into the hole, she saw a box and quickly lifted it out. Opening the box, she saw several items. Necklaces, rings, hair combs but what caught her interest was two scrolls. She quickly unrolled one and saw that it was a marriage scroll. Her eyes widened as she saw the name written next to groom: Uchiha Itachi. The bride was Wachi Tsubaki.

Tsubaki was not Itachi's mistress. She was his wife!

Quickly she set that scroll aside and unrolled the second. That was for the birth of a child. Uchiha Chouko.

_Well, this will be something that the Hokage would certainly want to see._ Ino pulled her own scroll from under her skirt, performed a quick jutsu and pulled a blank scroll from it. With another quick jutsu, she copied both scrolls onto the blank scroll. She heard noises outside and she swiftly put everything back where she found it.

The door slid open and Tsubaki entered the room. Ino bowed. Tsubaki smiled wearily. "Yuki-san, you are still up. I thought I told you to go to bed."

"I had a few things to do, Tsubaki-sama. Here let me help you." Ino began helping Tsubaki remove the many robes that Tsubaki wore. It was no wonder that Tsubaki was tired with the weight she was carrying.

"Is Chouko-chan still sleeping?"

"I checked on her not too long ago. She's sound asleep but I had to tuck the covers back around her."

Tsubaki laughed. "Chouko-chan likes kicking off her covers. And she likes to spread out over as much of the bedding as she possible can. Which is why Itachi refuses to let her sleep with us."

_Itachi._ This was the first time that Tsubaki had said his name in Ino's presence. "Itachi?" Ino queried.

Tsubaki blushed. "Chouko-chan's father. You may have heard Itachi referred as 'The Master.'"

"Oh. Yes, I have heard about The Master. Some of the others say that he is a bit remote but kind."

Tsubaki smiled; a very feminine sort of smile. One that told Ino that Itachi was not remote in this woman's arms. Her forest green eyes twinkled at Ino. "Yuki-san, he is not remote at all under certain circumstances!"

Ino giggled. "How did you meet the Master?"

Tsubaki hesitated for a moment then stood. "I want a bath before I go to bed." Ino inclined her head and followed as Tsubaki left her room and went to the bathing room that was for her portion of the House. She stopped briefly to check on Chouko than entered the bathing room. She disrobed and sat on a stool.

Ino tied up her sleeves and began gently scrubbing Tsubaki's back. "Do you wish to wash your hair, my lady?"

"No. We'll do it in the morning. It's to be a hot day tomorrow so my hair should dry quickly." Ino rinsed Tsubaki then stood back as the woman rose to her feet, stepped into the soaking tub and settled in with a sigh. Her eyes closed and she leaned her head back on the pillow Ino had placed on the edge with her brown hair trailing down. "I met Itachi two years ago."

Ino became very alert and sat down next to the tub to listen.

"This estate is not very fertile nor is it of strategic importance so money has always been something hard earned here. My mother was the last surviving child of my grandfather, the previous daimyo. My father, the current daimyo, was a samurai. Not the strongest or best or most intelligent but he had a way with words, so I have been told, and my mother believed him and his pretty words. I do not know what my grandfather thought of him but he permitted my mother to marry him when it came about that she was pregnant. But, to my father's disappointment, she lost that child not long after their marriage. It was another two years before I was born. My grandfather died that same day…as did my mother."

Ino's eye grew wide at this tale.

"I have been told, recently, that it was suspected that my father killed my grandfather but he made the mistake of not knowing what sex I was when he did it. I was told that my father was extremely angry that I was born female but he did not kill my mother. There were complications and she died of blood loss."

"I'm surprised he didn't have you killed." Said Ino quietly.

Tsubaki laughed softly without any humor. "That's a wonder, isn't it? But that could be because the neighboring daimyos made it clear to my father that if I died mysteriously they would attack. My father was a landless samurai so he didn't want to lose what he had gained, so I live. But he quickly discovered that this land provides just enough to feed, clothe and shelter its inhabitants. So he began looking for alternate sources of income to support the lifestyle he desired to have.

"It took many years but eventually this one particular organization came to his attention. So he managed to contact them and they agreed to send representatives. The day before they were to arrive, my father called me to him and informed me that I was to serve the representatives in _any_ way they desired. Or there would be consequences for myself and others."

Ino's jaw dropped. Tsubaki was whored out by her own father! "D-didn't your father want you to have an honorable marriage?"

The laughter was once again without humor. "Remember, I said that this land is not fertile or strategically important. So my suitors would be second or third sons of other daimyo or even ambitious samurai. And my father remembers quite well how _he_ obtained this land, so he is not about to let some son-in-law do the same to him."

Ino reached out and clasped Tsubaki's hand. Tsubaki gave a small smile but didn't not remove her hand from under Ino's.

The other woman continued. "The next day, the organization representatives arrived. One was extremely scary with his blue skin and sharp teeth. But the other was most handsome. Very elegant in form and manner. But we quickly discovered that _he_ was even scarier than his partner. One of the retainers hired by my father, for some strange reason, chose to attack him. Or at least try to. Itachi didn't even draw a weapon. But his eyes turned red. The attacker stopped in his tracks, began to scream and collapsed." Tsubaki shuddered with the memory and sank deeper into the water. "It took him a long time to die. My father was pleased and laughed as if the man's death was of no importance."

"While they talked business, I made sure that the guests were kept well supplied with food and drink. Neither would drink the sake but drank the tea that I provided as they discussed how the estate could benefit their organization. When they were finished, my father ordered me to show them to their rooms. And reminded me of his orders."

"I was very frightened of both of them but I chose the one that at least _looked_ human though I was positive he was a demon. I'm not sure who was more embarrassed when I began to disrobe but Itachi quickly stopped me. He told me that I didn't have to do this. I told him that I had to. He gave me a look and said 'Your father ordered you to bed one of us.' I looked into his eyes and had no choice but to tell him the truth. He told me that he and I would share a bed but we would sleep as brother and sister in it. That was when Rumiko-san burst in."

Ino raised an eyebrow at that comment but didn't say anything as Tsubaki continued with her story. "She prostrated herself on the floor and begged him to take me as a man takes a woman. When he asked her why he should violate the virgin daughter of daimyo, she told him that my father had a physician waiting and in the morning the man would examine me and if I was still a virgin, I, and others, would be punished."

Ino's jaw dropped. She had heard stories about what men did to their daughters but this wasn't something that she'd ever heard of especially from someone of noble ranking.

"Itachi was very angry. Kisame-san wasn't far behind him. They stepped away and had a discussion with each other. Itachi told me later that Kisame-san wanted to just kill my father and be done with it. But Itachi had longer view of the situation. Kisame-san shrugged and said that I was all Itachi's."

Tsubaki opened her eyes then and gazed at Ino. "Needless to say, I enjoyed myself very much that night after the initial pain and embarrassment."

Ino grinned at the other woman. "I'm glad for you. Now, out of the tub. It's late and you'll turn into a prune."

"We can't have that." Tsubaki agreed and she rose from the tub. Water cascaded down her body as she stepped out. Ino wrapped her in a bathing sheet and dried her off.

"So The Master became your lover. What did your father do the next day?"

"His physician never laid a finger on me. Itachi made it very clear that I now belonged to him and he was not going to tolerate another man looking at my nude body, let alone touching me."

"And when you became pregnant with Chouko-sama?" asked Ino softly.

"My father was angry but he did nothing as his coffers were filling up with money. Itachi made it clear that his protection now extended to our child." Tsubaki smiled. "He was a little disappointed that she was not a boy but she quickly wrapped him around her finger. I don't think he'd change a thing now."

The two women exited the bathing room and Ino followed Tsubaki back to her room. "Is there anything else you require, my lady?"

"No. Go to bed, Yuki. Sleep well."

"Good night, my lady." Ino slid the door shut and went to her room. But instead of going to sleep, she retrieved the scroll that she'd copied the two certificates to and began to write. When she finished, she slipped quietly outside and ran through the shadows to the tree that was her dead drop and left the scroll. She didn't not look back as she returned to her room, crawled into bed and fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

More than two weeks after Tsubaki's story of how she met Itachi, Ino was wakened early by one of the other servants. "What-what is it?" Ino peer blearily at the girl who shook her awake.

"Ino-san, Rumiko-san says that you must wake. Uchiha-san and Hoshigaki-san are due to arrive this afternoon and we must prepare for their arrival."

"Okay." Ino yawned and stretched. "Does Rumiko-san want me to do anything in particular?"

"Just make sure Uchiha-san's and Hoshigaki-san's rooms are ready for them." Said the other girl before she dashed off.

Ino got out of bed, splashed water on her face and quickly got dressed. As she left her room, she could hear the extra bustle in the House. _Itachi is an important person here. His visits really mean something._ She wished that she could take the time to go to her dead drop and leave a message that Itachi was coming but she knew that she would be missed if she disappeared for even a moment on a day like today and she would be looked for and questioned as to her whereabouts when she returned.

She arrived at Tsubaki's rooms and saw that the doors and windows were all wide open. Maids were sweeping the floors and cleaning the ceilings, old bedding was removed and fresh bedding was being aired out.

"Tsubaki-sama?" The other woman turned and faced Ino. There was something different about her; she glowed. She was excited that Itachi was returning.

"Ino-san. Good morning! Please supervise everyone. Everything must be perfect for Itachi's return. I'm going to have my hands full with Chouko-chan. She's in a mood this morning."

Ino smiled and bowed as Tsubaki hurried out. Chouko was normally a cheerful little girl but she did, on occasion, get into "a mood." Ino figured that it was the Uchiha genes coming out.

Rumiko dashed in and made sure that Ino knew what to do, then left to supervise the cleaning of the Great Hall and the formal dining room.

After several hours of cleaning, polishing and scrubbing, fresh flowers arranged and many other smaller things, Rumiko declared herself satisfied with the results. Ino had been kept busy, not only with supervising but she had taken over the flower arrangements when she saw that the young maid assigned to it didn't have a clue. She did make the girl watch as she explained how to properly do it.

She would see Tsubaki with Chouko throughout the day. And quickly realized that Chouko's mood was due to a tooth coming in. But Rumiko had a solution for that and provided a remedy for Tsubaki to rub on the child's sore gum to numb the pain.

Ino turned her attention to the servants in her vicinity and clapped her hands together. "Quickly, wash and change and be ready for The Master to arrive." She bowed to Tsubaki, "I'm going to do the same then I will return and help you, my lady."

Tsubaki nodded and gently swayed back and forth as Chouko napped on her shoulder.

Ino dashed off for the bathing room. For once it was very crowded and she had to stop two fights over who had the right to get clean first. There very nearly was a third but she glared so hard at the miscreants, they swallowed hard and backed down.

Rumiko laughed and whispered. "I should have you supervise the bathing room on days like these! Then the ridiculousness will stop."

Ino couldn't help but glare at the older woman, "If you do, then you have to replace some women because I'll kill them." She snapped.

Rumiko simply laughed and bustled off.

Ino changed into clean clothes and did her own bustling off to help Tsubaki dress and get the still cranky Chouko into fresh clothing.

Soon, everyone including the daimyo was assembled in the Great Hall waiting for Itachi and his partner to arrive. Men on one side and women on the other. Ino stood back and to the side of Tsubaki. This was the first time that she had really gotten a chance to observe the daimyo. She could tell that at one time he had been muscled but he had allowed himself to deteriorate. She could see that his indulgence in drink, food, and purportedly, drugs and women were taking its toll.

She could see that she was being eyeballed by several of the men that she never had occasion to come across before. The samurai that served the daimyo did not eat with the household servants so she was new to them. Her skin began to crawl at some of the looks and through her lowered eyelashes; she could see the daimyo also stare at her. She was hard pressed to suppress a shudder. She was glad that her duties did not take her into the other portion of the House; she had heard the other female servants talk and had helped a few with injuries they had suffered.

No matter what, she was going to strongly suggest that the daimyo be killed. Tsubaki was Itachi's wife and he could take care of her or Konoha would. But the daimyo and his men needed to die.

She was also glad that Tsubaki chose to leave Chouko behind. The atmosphere was thick with tension and the already cranky child would have probably reacted badly to it.

Ino glanced at Tsubaki's face and was startled. The absolute joy she had shown earlier was gone. Now her face resembled a porcelain mask; ANBU masks were more expressive.

Ino's mind began to race. There were a great many servants at the Estate. But only a few actually served Tsubaki. All of those servants referred to Itachi as "The Master" or "Itachi-sama". Everyone else referred to him as "Uchiha-san".

And she realized that Tsubaki barely knew her; didn't even know if she could be trusted. Yet she had told Ino about how she met Itachi, something that was very intimate.

There was a deeper game going on in this Estate than she knew.

She was going to have to be very, very careful if she wanted to survive it.

Suddenly the main doors opened and there stood Itachi and his partner Hoshigaki Kisame stood there in their Akatsuki robes. _Blessed Gods, Hoshigaki's taller than I thought!_ Ino kept her eyes on the floor to keep herself from staring and giving herself away.

"Dear friends, you have returned!" The daimyo's voice was loud and falsely cheerful.

Itachi and Kisame bowed to the daimyo. Itachi's perfectly correct and Kisame's careless.

They spoke quietly with the daimyo for a moment then the daimyo said "I'll see you at dinner."

Kisame turned and walked out of the Great Hall; presumably to his assigned rooms, which were in the same wing as Tsubaki's.

Itachi turned, looked over the women and held out his hand. "Tsubaki-sama." His voice was low and commanding. Her face still mask-like, Tsubaki slowly walked over and placed her hand on top of his and the pair walked out the doors. Ino followed behind.

They look like ancient paintings and tapestries of a Lord and his Lady walking. So very formal.

Soon they reached Tsubaki's wing and Kisame was there with his arms around one of the undercooks. Rumiko was right; Kisame like women with padding on their bones.

Ino slid past Tsubaki and Itachi and slid open the door to her room. The pair entered and Ino followed and slid the door shut.

Tsubaki's mask shattered and she leaned against Itachi, wrapping her arms around him. Itachi pulled her close as one hand tilted her face to his. "Tsubaki." He murmured and proceeded to capture her mouth and kiss her intently. Tsubaki's hands gripped his robe.

After a long moment he released her. She pressed her face to his chest and he nuzzled her hair. "I have missed you, my flower."

"I have missed you as well, beloved." Tsubaki looked up and Ino saw that her face was glowing.

Itachi smiled back at her. He looked around. "Where is Chouko-chan?"

"With her nanny. A tooth is coming in and I thought it would be best that she not be in the Great Hall." Tsubaki turned to Ino. "Yuki, will you get Chouko-chan please."

"Yes, my lady." Ino opened the door and exited the room, shutting the door behind her. She walked across the hall and lightly knocked on the door. Chouko's nanny opened the door. "Tsubaki would like to have Chouko-sama."

The woman nodded and stepped back, allowing Ino to enter. Chouko was sitting on the floor rolling a ball. Ino knelt next to her. "Chouko-sama, Mama and Papa are waiting to see you."

Chouko looked up and gave Ino a bright smile and held out her arms. Ino lifted the child up and placed her on her hip. She exited Chouko's room and went back across the hallway to her mother's. She knocked lightly on the door and waited. Itachi's voice bid her to enter. Chouko squealed at the sound of her father's voice and began to bounce on Ino's hip. Ino got the door open and Chouko spied her father and reached out to him, struggling against Ino's hold.

Itachi smiled and took Chouko into his arms, hugging and kissing her. Chouko wrapped her arms around his neck and gave sloppy baby kisses.

Tsubaki turned to Ino. "Come back in one hour to assist me in dressing for dinner."

"Yes, my lady."

Ino bowed and quietly left the room. She was glad because she was going to need that time to start another report to the Hokage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Ino stood by and tried not to stare too hard at Itachi as Tsubaki washed his back. Tsubaki's thin white robe was damp and clung to her body in certain places while the white towel around Itachi's slim hips was starting to give way from being soaked.

She really did try hard not to look but she couldn't help it. Itachi was a very handsome man. His hair was loose and looked longer than the pictures she had seen. He was slim but muscular like most shinobi. And like most shinobi, he had scars from previous battles but they in no way detracted from his good looks. She admitted to herself that she was curious as to what was underneath the towel but she also realized that it belonged to Tsubaki. Tsubaki wasn't a kunoichi but Ino figured she'd have a fight on her hands if she tried anything with Tsubaki's man.

Itachi grasped the towel around his waist and rose to his feet. He gave a sideways glance to Ino. "Yuki is it?"

Ino bowed. "Adachi Yuki, my lord."

"Hn. You are no longer needed. You may go to your bed now."

"Are you sure sir? I could…" Ino stopped when he glared at her.

"I'm not interested in a threesome, Yuki-san. Leave. Now."

Ino bowed hastily and exited the bathing room but she did not completely leave. She listened at the door.

"What's a 'threesome'?" asked Tsubaki.

Itachi's low voice rumbled a reply.

"People do that?" Tsubaki was clearly shocked.

Itachi laughed. Then Ino heard a gasp, a splash then a very feminine moan. After the second moan, she decided that it was time for her to leave for real and padded quietly to her room.

Three days later, Ino was walking back to Tsubaki's rooms with a pile of clean linen. She had just left another report for the Hokage. Itachi and Kisame spent most of their mornings with the daimyo but after the noon meal, Kisame would be with Ichiko, the undercook. Itachi spent his time with Tsubaki and Chouko.

She heard footsteps coming the other direction and glance up. It was Itachi. She pressed herself against the wall to get out of his way and bowed her head.

The footsteps stopped in front of her.

She didn't look up.

A hand shot out and grasped her by the throat. Ino gasped and looked up. Itachi stared at her intently. "Kunoichi."

Ino swallowed. "What? I'm sorry I don't un…" the hand around her throat tightened.

"Do not try to lie to me, kunoichi. I'm only going to warn you once. You harm my wife or daughter in any way, shape or form…there will not be a hole deep enough for you to hide from me. Do. You. Understand?"

"Yes, Itachi-sempai." She managed to croak out. Ino could hear her heart thundering in her ears.

"Ah." The long fingers tightened just briefly then released her. Ino sucked in air. "Kunoichi, protect my wife and daughter with all of your might. Understand?"

"Yes, Itachi-sempai." Ino bowed again, deeper this time. A task made difficult with the linens she was holding but she figured she better make the effort. She really, really liked breathing.

She didn't move until Itachi had walked off and around the corner. Ino slid down the wall until she was in a crouch and shook for a minute. Then she took a deep breath and gathered herself back together. She rose to her feet and went back to what she had been doing.

888888

Itachi and Kisame left after a week at the Estate but planned to return in two weeks.

"It always hurts when he leaves." Said Tsubaki as she held a drowsy Chouko. Ino knelt behind her as Tsubaki sat on the floorboards with her feet in the water of the pond below. "Both Chouko-chan and I get cranky about that but she is the only one allowed to show it."

"I can't imagine how difficult it is for you."

"Hn. I don't know but does every wife or lover of a shinobi go through this? Kissing their loved one goodbye, trying not to show their fear and praying that they will return on their own two feet instead of a box…or not at all."

Ino then knew that Tsubaki knew that she was a kunoichi. "I don't know. I've never been on that side of the situation. Although, my teacher was killed and that was extremely painful for my teammates and myself. He was like a father to us."

"I'm sorry for your loss. To lose an important person such as a teacher who became your father must be painful."

"Tsubaki-sama?"

"Yes?"

"When did you know that I was a kunoichi?"

Tsubaki laughed and placed Chouko on some bedding that had been laid on the floor. "From the beginning. Itachi showed me the little mannerisms and movements that a kunoichi would make as compared to a civilian."

"Showed you? And why just a kunoichi?"

Tsubaki turned and faced Ino fully, looking her in the eye. "Itachi used his Sharingan on me." She smiled at Ino's surprise. "It can be used for good things, you know. As for why only a kunoichi. That's because a kunoichi would be able to get a lot closer to one such as I rather than a male shinobi."

"Why did you trust me? You told me about the relationship between you and Itachi pretty much right away."

"It was a test, of sorts. You didn't disappear right after I told you. You stayed. You are from Konoha, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm surprised you didn't summon an ANBU squad to capture Itachi."

Ino snorted. "It would take more than just a squad to capture him!"

Tsubaki laughed. "I take it you have been sending reports. Have you received messages back?"

"No."

"Interesting. So, you just watch and observe. How much longer will you be here?"

"I don't know."

"I hope that you will be able to stay awhile longer." Tsubaki smiled shyly at Ino. "I've liked having you here, even though I don't know your real name. Which I don't want to know." She added hastily. "But what do you really look like?"

"Blonde hair and blue eyes."

Tsubaki tilted her head. "Are you using a henge?"

"No. Since my assignment was to spy on Itachi-sempai, I was told using a henge would be too dangerous. So hair dye and contacts."

"Oh. Have fun getting that dye out of your hair."

"Thanks." Said Ino sourly.

Tsubaki laughed.

888888

Ino was out in the front garden gathering flowers for a new arrangement when she heard a commotion at the front gates. She looked up in time to see about fifteen men come striding towards the main doors. Ino knew with just one glance that they were all shinobi. And she recognized the man in front. Inoue Kotetsu. He was in the Bingo Book as being wanted by Village Hidden in the Clouds. While he wasn't anywhere near the type of shinobi like the Akatsuki, he was by no means a nice guy. People crossing his path usually ended up in pieces. And how he treated women was even worse.

Ino didn't move until the men had entered the house and then sped to Tsubaki's rooms.

"My lady!" Ino knelt before Tsubaki and reported what she had seen.

Tsubaki's green eyes grew darker with worry. "That is certainly disturbing." She looked at Ino. "See what you can find out. But be careful!"

"Yes, my lady." Ino bowed and quietly left the room and glided through the shadows of the house. What she found out disturbed her. The shinobi were given rooms inside the house not in the barracks with the samurai. Two of the maids had already been raped within the short time they were there. And they were going to dine with daimyo.

"This is not good." Said Tsubaki. "I'm frightened, Yuki-san. I don't know what to think."

"You must protect yourself." Ino withdrew a tanto from her sleeve. "Do not be afraid to use this. Stab the person then RUN! Run away screaming as loud as you can."

Tsubaki took a deep shuddering breath and took the tanto from Ino. "I'm going to have to have dinner with my father tonight. Show me where I should hide it for easy access."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Ino waited anxiously. She refrained from pacing back and forth but that was what she really wanted to do. It had been quite a while since Tsubaki left. She spun around as the door slid open.

Tsubaki staggered in. Her face was pale and her eyes haunted. But Ino's expert eye could tell that the lady had not been physically attacked. Her trauma was purely mental. Tsubaki stumbled, Ino grabbed her and lowered her to the floor. Quickly she went to the door and looked out to see if Tsubaki had been followed. She hadn't been. Ino cautiously looked for chakra signatures but there was only herself, Tsubaki, Chouko and the nanny.

Ino slid the door shut and knelt next to Tsubaki. She smoothed back the other woman's hair and felt her tremors. "What happened?"

"I had to sit next to that horrible Inoue man. He tried to speak to me as if he authority over me. I ignored him. I became a doll. Mechanical." Tsubaki shuddered. "He smelled awful. But what was discussed in front of me was even more horrible."

The hair on the back of Ino's neck rose. She just _knew_ she wasn't going to like what she was going to hear next.

Tsubaki continued. "The daimyo is going to betray the Akatsuki and he's going use those horrible, disgusting men to kill Itachi and Kisame-san."

Ino cursed then grinned nastily. "They're going to _try_ but they're going to be in for the shock of their lives. Itachi and Kisame-san are S-class shinobi. And they didn't get there by getting cats out of trees." She looked at Tsubaki. "Is there a way that you're able to contact Itachi in an emergency."

Tsubaki stared at her for a moment then nodded. "Yes." She scrambled to her feet and stepped over to the shelf that contained a variety of books and withdrew one. Ino recognized it. It was an overly pompous treatise about the First Shinobi War. Tsubaki returned to Ino's side, sat down and opened the book, flipping rapidly through the pages. She stopped near the middle of the book. She pulled the tanto from her sleeve, cut her thumb open and smeared the bleeding digit across the page.

Ino wasn't shocked when red kanji blazed across the page then disappeared. A moment later, in a puff of smoke, a crow appeared. It stared at Ino then with a flap of wings turned its gaze to Tsubaki.

"Yuki, there is ink and paper on my desk. I know that there is code that each hidden village uses. Would you please use it to tell Itachi what's going on?"

"Yes, my lady." Ino did as she was instructed. She smiled wryly to herself. She was essentially co-operating with a criminal but the circumstances were extenuating. She didn't think that she'd be punished too badly. She finished quickly, tightly rolled up the paper and tied it with a ribbon. She returned to the crow and held it out to the bird.

The crow tilted its head and examined the paper then reached out a claw and grasped it. Tsubaki gasped as the crow disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Ino nodded sharply. She turned to the worried woman. "I must send Konoha a report tonight and let them know what's going on. I'm only going to be gone for a short while but I think it would be good if you went and slept in Chouko-sama's room tonight. I'll join you as soon as I'm finished." She paused. "I'm sorry. I really should help you with your robes…"

Tsubaki shook her head. "No. Go. This is more important. I'll manage."

The next morning both Ino and Tsubaki were bleary-eyed. Neither had very much sleep. The two women returned to Tsubaki's room and waiting for them was a crow. It held a message in its claw and Ino took it. The crow promptly disappeared.

"What does it say?" asked Tsubaki anxiously.

Ino unrolled the paper and read it quickly. "Itachi says that he and Kisame will still return on the day that they have already planned on. Then it says 'Plan B'."

Tsubaki stared at her. "How can they come when they know that they will be attacked?"

Ino smiled at her. "You told me that they always arrive around 3 in the afternoon when they come here." Tsubaki nodded. "So, they will arrive on the day planned…but I do believe that they will arrive early!" She looked at Tsubaki. "What does 'Plan B' mean?"

"It's something Itachi came up with in case something goes wrong. One of a few plans actually. He wanted to keep us safe." Tsubaki gazed with unseeing eyes out the window. "Will you get Rumiko-san for me? Please?"

Ino did as she was told. Over the next few days, she could tell which of the servants were aware of 'Plan B' and those who weren't. The ones who knew were the ones whose families had served the previous daimyo's family for generations and could be trusted.

The tension on the estate became so thick; Ino would swear that she could see it. Everyone was affected. Even Chouko was unusually quiet.

Ino had checked and her message to Konoha about what going to happen was gone but she didn't see anyone that she recognized or even thought she recognized. She just prayed that someone would come. She liked Tsubaki and Chouko but she really didn't want to be alone on this mission anymore.

She did her best to assist Rumiko. The pair worked hard to keep the younger maids away from the shinobi but another three girls were raped despite the precautions they took; two were the daughters of farmers who worked on the estate. The daimyo didn't seem to care that the people on his land were close to an uprising.

Then it was the afternoon before Itachi and Kisame were due to arrive.

Tsubaki summoned Ino to her room. She looked at Ino with solemn eyes. Then she spoke. "Kunoichi of Konoha. I have no right to give you orders but in this case I am. You are to survive. You are to live, return to Konoha and report what has happened and what will happen. Do you understand this?"

Ino nodded, trying to keep the tears from her eyes. "I understand, my lady." She swallowed. "What about you? And Chouko-sama?"

Tsubaki smiled. "We shall be fine. We're going to obey 'Plan B' after all."

"What are you going to do? Where shall you go?"

"I can't tell you. I'm sorry." Tsubaki sighed. "Help me dress one last time. Please. I must have dinner with the daimyo."

Ino had her own dinner and returned to Tsubaki's room to tidy up when she heard the rapid clacking of wooden sandals. She flung open the door just in time to see Tsubaki running the best she could in her robes. Tsubaki charged past her and whirled panting. "The daimyo has told that disgusting man that I now belong to him!"

Ino felt the blood drain from her face. Somehow she wasn't surprised but she still couldn't believe that the daimyo cared so little for his own flesh and blood.

And she knew that Inoue would try to claim Tsubaki for his own this very night.

She would not allow that to happen. Even if she died in the process, she would not allow that man to touch even one hair on Tsubaki's head.

She didn't have time to change into something that would be suitable to fight in so she would have to make do with what she had. She wasn't going to be able to use her shintenshin no jutsu since she didn't have someone to watch over her body, so she was going to have rely on her weapons skills.

She prayed that they were going to be enough.

Tsubaki began to make tea. Ino saw that it was the blend she had created to help Tsubaki sleep at night. She saw with approval that Tsubaki was making it at least five times stronger than was necessary. If she failed, Ino hoped that Tsubaki could get Inoue to drink the tea and he would collapse before he could cause any harm her.

Soon she heard footsteps and the drunken voice of Inoue calling for Tsubaki as if she was a lost kitten.

The footsteps grew closer. "Where are you, whore?" Then the footsteps stopped. "Who…"

Ino listened closely then she heard a slight scuffle of feet then a distinctive _snap_. She knew that sound. It was the sound of someone's neck being broken.

There was silence then three soft raps on the door. Tsubaki jumped, clasping her hands over her mouth. Then a man's voice rasped quietly on the other side. "Ichiraku."

Ino took a deep shuddering breath. She didn't recognize the voice since it was whispering but she knew that they were now safe. She slid open the door as quietly as she could but there was no one in the hall.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

"Are we safe?"

Ino took a deep breath and sighed. "Yes. We are safe. He's gone."

"What's Ichiraku?"

Ino grinned. "It's the best ramen shop in all of Konoha!"

Tsubaki grinned back and handed Ino a cup of tea. Ino drank it in one swallow before she remembered.

"Tsubaki-sama!" Ino staggered and went to her knees.

Tsubaki wrapped her arms around Ino's waist and guided her to the bed. As Tsubaki did her best to make Ino comfortable, Ino managed to get out "Tsuba'-sam' 'snot goo' ideeeahhh." Then the darkness took her over.

"Ino! Ino!"

Ino grumbled and tried to get away from the hand that was violently shaking her.

"Dammit, Ino, WAKE UP!"

Ino opened her eyes and for a moment she didn't recognize the man standing above her. Then his disorderly silver hair sunk in.

_Sakura is going to be so jealous, _she thought as she gazed into the mask-less face of her best friend's sensei. Then the events of last night hit her and she sat bolt upright in bed. "Tsubaki-sama!"

Kakashi frowned at her. "What the hell are you sleeping for? Where are Tsubaki-sama, her daughter and about half the staff? They are all gone and the daimyo is furious and the household is falling part without anyone to lead it!"

Ino scrubbed her face hard with her hands and looked up at Kakashi. "I don't know where they've gone. She didn't tell me. She told me that my job was to survive and report back to Konoha about what is going to happen today. All I know is that they are following 'Plan B'."

"What's that?"

"Other than an escape plan. I don't know. Like I said, Tsubaki-sama never told me and it wasn't something that was written down." Ino gasped and went to the spot where the hidden compartment was. She pulled up the board and peered inside. "It's gone."

"What's gone?"

"A box. It had jewelry but most importantly it had Tsubaki-sama's and Itachi's marriage scroll as well as Chouko-sama's birth scroll." Ino ran her hands through her hair. "She's left the estate forever, I think."

"We have to find her." Kakashi frowned in thought then summoned his dogs, sending them off to look for the missing woman. "Do you know when Itachi and Kisame are due to arrive?" he asked after the dogs disappeared from view.

"Normally, they would arrive about three in the afternoon but since they've been forewarned about the daimyo's plans, I'm guessing they will arrive early." She looked up at Kakashi. "What did you do with Inoue's body?"

"You don't have time to worry about that. Go to your room and get changed. Meet me back here in ten minutes."

Ino nodded and dashed off to her room. She managed to avoid frantic servants, packed what little she wanted to keep and returned to Kakashi's side; she could tell he searched the room himself. The two shinobi went to the roof and waited. Fortunately an oak tree shaded the spot Kakashi picked.

"I didn't know you were here." Ino kept her gaze on the ground below.

"I arrived two nights ago."

"Thank you for last night."

"My pleasure."

"Everyone okay back home?"

"Yes, no one killed or injured…badly."

"Good."

They could hear the daimyo shouting for Tsubaki, for Rumiko, for Motohashi the steward who was also Rumiko's older brother. The shinobi were looking around for Inoue. Two had a whispered conversation with each other and quietly jumped over the wall and disappeared.

"They're getting away!"

"Hush, Ino. And they won't be for long."

Ino shot a glance at Kakashi. He had his mask back on so he wasn't giving anything away but Ino was will to bet her paycheck that there were ANBU stationed around the estate.

"They're here."

Ino looked down and there was Itachi and Kisame in the courtyard. The daimyo was there with Inoue's second-in-command who promptly shouted, "Kill them!"

Ino was absolutely shocked when Kakashi began to giggle at the terribly lopsided fight. "Those poor fools. They would have been better off attacking from a distance at once then closing in together. Not that it would help. I wonder if Itachi and Kisame will claim the rewards for those idiots. Whoops!"

Ino found herself dangling from Kakashi's hand and in a maple tree yards away from where they had been. The roof was gone and the rooms below pure wreckage. Someone's attack went awry.

Ino and Kakashi watched as the enemy shinobi were cut down by Itachi and Kisame.

She could hear the crashing as the buildings collapsed and the screams of terror by those who had not already escaped. Ino bit her lip but she knew that there was nothing she could have done to forewarn those people who were not trusted by Tsubaki. They would have gone straight to the daimyo and the consequences would have been terrible for the woman.

Soon it was all over.

Itachi and Kisame were victorious.

Suddenly there were masked faces surrounding them, on walls, on trees, on broken buildings.

Kisame growled and Itachi smiled. "I was wondering when you would show up. Did you enjoy the show?"

Kakashi landed on the ground somewhat in front of him, Ino right behind. "The show wasn't much to speak of. We all know that those shinobi were hopelessly out-classed."

"Hn."

"Where's your wife and daughter?"

"Safe."

"They would be safe in Konoha."

"Perhaps. But it would be much easier to be with my wife if she was not there."

"True."

"Tsubaki and our children will eventually come to live in Konoha but not at this time."

Kakashi looked at Itachi, his tone earnest. "They will be welcome."

"I'm sure they will be." Itachi gave a small smile. "I'm afraid Kisame and I cannot stay to play with you. We have things to do." Itachi looked at Ino. "Thank you for your care of my wife."

A group of five ANBU leapt towards Itachi but Kisame was quick with a water jutsu that blasted them through a wall. Another ANBU used a fire jutsu and steam boiled to the sky.

Kakashi cursed him for a fool and everyone felt Kisame and Itachi's chakra disappear.

The steam dissipated. They were gone.

There were twenty-three dead not counting the enemy shinobi. The daimyo was amongst them.

Ino had taken on a henge to make her look like herself again and so that the surviving servants wouldn't recognize her. So when the daimyo's personal retainer, the only senior servant left, gathered his courage to approach, he didn't know who she was.

"Shinobi-san, what shall we do? What is going to happen to us?"

Kakashi looked at the man. "I don't know. Word will be sent to the Rice Daimyo. But until someone official comes, you should take care of those who are injured and bury those who are dead."

The man could only gape at Kakashi who simply bowed.

Kakashi gave a signal and the shinobi of Konoha disappeared.

888888

"…dogs found Tsubaki-sama's trail. It led to a busy trade road. Someone used a water jutsu and they couldn't find the trail again. So we came home."

Tsunade sighed and leaned back in her chair and stared at Ino and Kakashi. "Well, some good came out of this. We know that Itachi is married and has one child so far. That's good. And he said 'children.' So he wants more and he indicated that one day they might come to live here?"

"Yes."

"The child is a year old. So in five years, she'll be ready to enter the Academy, if not earlier." Tsunade smiled humorlessly. "I guess we're just going to have to wait and see." She looked over at Ino. "Good job. Go pick up your paycheck."

Ino smiled. "Thank you, Hokage-sama."

The End


End file.
